love and truth
by yukitabeia
Summary: La batalla entre naruto y sasuke se lleva a cabo sin que sakura pueda detenerla nuevamente, una técnica que lleva a una invocación de quien? y un secreto que se revelara a la pelirosa ¿que serias capaz de hacer por amor? Spoilers del manga bienvenidos


Hello vuelvo otra vez por estos lados junto a mi hermana suki chan que juntas decidimos ya que dios nos salvo del terremoto u_u hacer algo por fin juntas n_n este fic va dedicado a todos nuestros queridos compatriotas chilenos que con valentia hemos salido adelante ante esta prueba que kami nos dio ambas somos de la octava region y sabemos lo mucho que han sufrido algunos…¡pero no nos rendiremos¡ ¡viva chileeeeee!

Las tipicas advertencias ahora hechas por suki chan ^^: naruto no nos pertenece kuek¡ si fuera asi utilizaríamos los poderes de ellos y tranquilizaríamos a las placas tectonicas que causan terremotos , sin mas que decirles leean plisssss wiiiiii n_n

* * *

-¡RASENGAN¡- no por favor otra vez no…….

-¡CHIDORI!- y después de eso no quedara nada?

°°°°°°°°°°°°love and truth °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¿Cuando tu vida depende de un respiro que Haras?, ¿elegirás el amor o la amistad? Es fácil de dar una respuesta a tal sencilla pregunta, unas me dirían: es fácil el amor por sobre todo.

Pero…. si ese amor se transformara en tu condena que día a día te lleva al limite de la amargura y el dolor entonces…opinarías lo contrario o solo dejarías que hablara tu corazón….

Y aquel que es tu amigo y hermano estuviera a punto de sucumbir bajo las manos del hombre que amas entonces que pensarías….

Así me encuentro yo…en un partido de ajedrez donde el jaque de esta batalla siempre causara una terrible perdida sin que yo pueda hacer nada para impedirlo, y a pesar de todo aun sigo siendo lo que tu siempre me has recalcado una MOLESTIA.

Aun lado mío tengo a kakashi sensei que mira con impotencia como aquellos que una vez llamo discípulos y que eran como hijos para el se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo, sangre contra sangre debido a una antigua lucha que se venia remontando hace años atrás donde la traición, el poder y la venganza eran el fruto de las nuevas generaciones, con sus puños crispados por la ira deduzco que siente lo mismo que siento yo en estos momentos.

Dios¡¡…y si yo solo hubiera sido rápida y tan solo le hubiera clavado ese kunai cargado con el mas letal de los venenos como shisune san me enseño todo aquello hubiera acabado pero…¡¡no pude!! A pesar de todo lo que dije, a pesar de haberle mentido hasta al mismo naruto con una confesión que aun me revuelve mis entrañas, haber dejado inconscientes a mis amigos y traicionarme a mi misma…no pude por que el solo hecho de volver a verlo una vez mas …..me quito el aliento.

Hay estaba el de espaldas a mi sin casi nada de chakra debido a su anterior batalla donde danzo cayo ante su poder, hay justo a pocos metros de mi su presencia me anulo…podía ver su varonil porte y su hermoso cuerpo que cautivaba cada fibra de mi piel…sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches que se mecían levemente con la suave brisa del viento, el hombre mas hermoso que mis jades pudieran ver pero con el corazón envenenado por la venganza y la traición.

Fue capaz de anular mi ataque y al borde de la estrangulación que el me causaba con sus fuertes manos…agradecía aunque fuese una patética masoquista…el solo hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de mi piel …tan cerca de mi corazón, pero algo causo un dolor agudo en mi pecho…sus fríos ojos negros ya no poseían ésa luz que me hipnotizaba, por fin el mangekyu sharingan habia hecho su efecto lo sabia, tarde o temprano tendría que pasarle pues como medico ninja habia estudiado con esmero los efectos del sharingan como también la horrible traición de los uchihas.

Pero nuevamente cuando estaba al borde de la muerte mi fiel amigo, el ninja hiperactivo n°1 salvo mi vida, y ahora junto a la secuaz de sasuke agonizando en mis pies miro como los dos hombres mas importantes de mi vida están apunto de matarse como antaño fuera en una azotea del hospital de konoha...pero esta vez kakashi sensei no atinaba hacer nada entones…

-se..que somos enemigas..pero..No te rindas- karin agonizante miro implorante a sakura que atónita bajo la vista para mirarla.

-te agradezco que me hayas tratado de curar pero todo es en vano, se que moriré, pero antes de eso te pido que salves a sasuke kun... por que veo en tus ojos cuanto lo amas- la pelirroja con los ojos arrasados en las lagrimas tomo fuertemente la mano de la pelirosa que no pudo evitar que las lagrimas también nublaran sus jades ojos.

-yo…- karin no dejo que terminara la frase.

-¿que serias capaz de hacer por amor?, yo di todo por sasuke kun y a pesar de todo no me arrepiento, por que lo amo, pero se que su corazón nunca me perteneció porque…por favor sálvalo y...gracias- con un largo suspiro la integrante de taka falleció dejando a sakura confundida y vacía...y la pregunta de la muchacha la lleno de nuevo ¿Qué seria capaz de hacer por amor?

Esta vez no seria kakashi sensei que detuviera el ataque, prefería mil veces morir ella, que ver a su mejor amigo y al hombre que su corazón amaba despedazarse uno al otro, con decisión corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban ambos y escucho el rugido de ambas técnicas…

-¡RASENGAN¡- sasuke

-¡CHIDORI!- hasta nunca naruto.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso con entre ambos generando un campo de energía, una enseñanza aprendida de tsunade sama, la misma que uso esta para proteger a la aldea del ataque de los akatsuki…

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y concentro todo su chacra en ambas Manos para que el campo de energía se expandiera más hasta que…..una luz cegadora y su nombre gritado por naruto con desesperación y después una ronca voz que solo susurro: al fin… y después solo silencio...

-sakura haruno- una femenina voz retumbo en sus oídos, abrió sus lentamente sus ojos y quedo impactada al ver a una bella joven vestida con una fina yukata bordada en oro y perlas preciosas que la miraba con dulzura, su piel era de un blanco virginal y sus cabellos verdes como la hierba fresca contrastaban con sus aguamarinas ojos dándole un toque celestial y exótico.

-soy yui la sacerdotisa del tempo de nyu, y por tu sacrificio me invocaste y por eso tendrás el honor de reparar un pasado y salvar tu presente-

-NANI¡¡¡¡-

* * *

Yuki: y que tal? Les gusto?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Suki:¬¬ nee chan que impulsiva…esperamos que les haya gustado en especial aquellas que amamos al bombonazo sexy de sauke kun *o*

Yuki: U¬¬ hmp pero nadie se compara con itachi sexy comadreja kun kyaaaaaa babaa aaaaaaaaah……

Suki: 6_6 pobrecita aun no se recupera del sismo u_u, ya que mi nee chan murio (mentalmente) me despido de uds chicas esperando solo un reviews para saber si les gusto la historia y si no….pues esta bien XD

Este fue solo la introducción muchas cosas pasaran nos vemos dentro de poco en el mismo lugar y en la misma pag XD besitos a todos y porfa TTOTT reviewssss wiiiiii sayooooooo


End file.
